


The truth 4

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follows the truth 3
Kudos: 12





	The truth 4

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you want more but the next part will be awhile sorry

ZAK'S POV  
It's a while later when I chas and Aaron exit the house and am shocked because chas has lost all color and has a arm around her son who wont even look at us.  
"Can someone drive us home please?" She asks in a horse voice as if she has been crying. I just nod and we he off, during the drive no one speaks and it unnerves me so I apologize for how I reacted. I guess it was because back in when I was young, being gay was not something you spoke about like it was a shameful secret. I know it's not like that anymore but I guess I'm just a old dinasour. Chas and Aaron both ignore my apologie as if they're in a world of their own . After I pull up and Aaron gets out I ask chas "is there anything I can do?" Chas just shakes her head and goes inside.

CAIN'S POV   
I knock on the door and wait for chas to answer. My sister sounded really upset when she asked me to come over. She opens the door and I can see she has been crying. She let's me in without a word and I know it's serious because chas is never quiet.   
"Sis what is it? What's wrong" I ask her when we sit down and she tell me. There's nothing I can do bit sit there in growing horror as she tells me how Gordon abused Aaron. I am so angry because I know what it's like to grow up in fear of the one person you should be safe with. Not that what I went through is anything compared to what Aaron stuffed but I should have been able to see the signs and stopped that sick pervert but i didn't and now Aaron will have to live with this for rest of his life. After chas finishes I leave without a word, with only one thing on my mind which is how I'm going to kill Gordon and how painful I can make it.


End file.
